1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device which is able to be used in particular as a medical infusion- or transfusion instrument, with a drip chamber, containing a fluid, for a tube lien and with an arrangement for regulating the quantity of fluid flowing through the tube line.
2. Description of Prior Art
In such devices, arrangements are used for regulating the through flow quantity which are suited to alter the through flow cross-section of the tube line in an adjustable manner. Such arrangements are usually applied on the tube line and, as can be seen for example from the DE-OS 2 242 539, are constructed as a so-called roller clamp or bring about the regulation of the through flow cross-section according to a different principle by means of a cam which is able to be adjusted by means of levers, as disclosed for example by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,785.
In practical use, however, it has been found that the proper function of the known arrangements is affected by the elasticity of the tube line and its diameter- and wall thickness tolerance. The foregoing has an influence on the constancy of the through flow rate. In addition, it is a disadvantage in the known arrangements that their application on the tube is relatively complicated and time-consuming.